Advantages of Home
by Zuica
Summary: Title really has nothing to do with the story. I couldn't think of anything better... sad that I'm admitting that. Please r&r! LucyCorin


*a/n* hey all. the great zuica lynn here. please read and review and maybe i'll buy you something. apart from that being a blatant lie, this is a fun little fic. lucy and corin's first kiss.  
  
i don't think that i own anything. nothing at all. not even this little pairing, which i think solely belongs to my good mate, christi-christi-the- one-eyed-dog. well, not solely... i mean, the characters are c.s. lewis' to begin with, even if he didn't pair up corin and lucy. but you get what i mean.  
  
***  
  
Corin was in a strange mood. A sleepy, dream-like mischeviousness was taking over him with every warm breeze that swept across the open field of grass in which he found himself... with Queen Lucy.  
  
She sat cross-legged on Corin's cloak that he had carelessly tossed down on the grass upon reaching their designated 'picnic spot'. Well, it hadn't been exactly 'designated'. Like almost everything Corin did, the picnic had been planned on a whim. 'Do come, Lucy. The weather is absolutely perfect, and I could use the fun.' That had been the draw, but of course, it was much more. If he'd been perfectly honest, he'd have said something along the lines of 'Do come, Lucy. I can't stand being away from you for even an afternoon. I want you to be with me so I can admire your gorgeous green eyes and beautiful smile. I want to make you laugh. I want... *you*, Lucy.'  
  
And of course, Lucy had said yes. Lucy went along with quite a bit of what Corin requested of her. Perhaps it was his dynamic personality. Perhaps it was the way he'd look at her with his sky-blue-eyes and smile charmingly with his lop-sided grin. That always made it quite impossible to tell him no. Not that she ever wanted to say no to him. She enjoyed his energy and charisma. She enjoyed watching him smile. She enjoyed nearly everything about him.  
  
Corin lay stretched out on the grass on his stomach, head resting on his rather tanned arms, looking up at Lucy. He was feeling drowsy, as one usually did after lazing about in the warm afternoon sun. At the same time, he was strangely alert. He was aware of every movement that Lucy made, every satisfied sigh that escaped her lips, every small smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. He wanted so badly to sit up and claim those perfect lips for his own... but he didn't.  
  
Instead, he restrained himself, and decided that talking to her would probably be a better option then kissing her.  
  
"Tell me about your latest voyage to the Lone Islands. I'd forgotten that you only recently returned," he said conversationally.  
  
"It was such--" Lucy searched for a strong enough word, "--*fun*. Oh, Corin, to get away from it all for a month. I'd forgotten what it was like to just... *be*."  
  
"Sounds odd," Corin snorted, running a hand through his wavy blonde hair, "What'd'you mean, you forgot what it was like to 'just be'?"  
  
"You don't know?" she asked, raising one eyebrow. He shook his head, gazing up at her curiously. Lucy frowned slightly, trying to think of a decent way to explain her comment.  
  
"You know sometimes how Prince Corin is a different person than the Corin that *I* know?" she began.  
  
"You mean when meeting important people and shaking hands with courtiers and all that rot?" he asked.  
  
Lucy grinned broadly at his quite boyish comment and nodded.  
  
"I'm almost *always* 'Queen Lucy', Corin. And you have to be rather withdrawn in such a position. I quite enjoyed just being Lucy. Just plain old Lucy," she summed up, smiling down at him.  
  
Corin said nothing for a moment, and Lucy thought that he must be thinking of a bit of a witty remark for her last comment. He surprised her, though. He surprised himself as well. Not even sure what he was doing, he rolled over and pulled himself into a sitting position, so he was quite close to her. He leaned in towards her face and studied her rather intently. Lucy looked back into his eyes, but suddenly, found herself unable to hold his steady gaze. She dropped her eyes to her hands, playing with a tuft of grass that she had tugged up from the earth.  
  
"Look at me, Lu," Corin said softly.  
  
Lucy slowly looked back up at Corin, who was even closer to her face. She stared uncertainly into his eyes, until he gave her one of his charming smiles, which immediately made her grin back at him.  
  
"There's nothing plain about you, Lucy," he whispered, so close to her face that she could feel his breath across her lips. He reached up and ran the back of his hand across her smooth cheek, bringing his hand around to rest on the back of her neck. He swiftly closed the distance between their faces by planting a soft, sweet kiss upon her lips. He slowly leaned back from her, smiling at her.  
  
"But I suppose that I'm very glad to be back from the Lone Islands," Lucy said quickly, as if they'd never stopped having their previous conversation. Corin was expecting a bit of a different comment than *that*, but if he was surprised, he didn't show it.  
  
"How do you mean?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, there are certain advantages to being home," she smiled.  
  
"Such as?" he prodded.  
  
"Being with you," she said simply, a slight flush creeping onto her cheeks.  
  
Corin grinned broadly and kissed her again swiftly. 


End file.
